Gleek Out!
by KlaineIsAmazing
Summary: Al of the New Directions have graduated, except the two youngest; Brittany and Blaine. They must save their glee club and recruit new members. Starring SOME of the glee project characters.


**Thanks for reading :P If you want to hear the song that Marissa and Samuel sing just youtube: "allstar weekend not your birthday" Reviews are lovely 3**

Two lost souls were left sitting in the Choir Room, Brittany and Blaine. These two friends made small talk, waiting for the Director of their glee club to arrive. This was the first glee club meeting of the year, and if the two would want to at least enter sectionals they would have to make at least ten other pupils join New Directions.

"Woah" exclaimed Mr Shuester as he walking into the room. 'Are you the only guys left, who haven't graduated?"

"Yeah!" Britney squeaked with a huge smile on her face. "We were the youngest dolphins!' Blaine chuckled.

"Well…" Mr Shue Continued. "You guys need to work extra hard on a duet to help recruit people."

"Well... I know three people who'd like to join!' Brittany squealed excitedly. 'My Cousin just transferred Marissa, and her best friend, Cameron. There not dolphins but they're really good!"

"That's great Britt, see if you can get them to join." Mr Shue said. "That makes four but we'll still need to do an amazing song... Any ideas?"

Blaine and Brittany gave each other a dead eyed stare. Brittany was most likely not thinking about anything but Blaine had no idea what song to sing. _What would Kurt sing? _Blaine thought to himself.

"Valerie?" Blaine suggested.

"Great! Santana sung it at Sectionals and everyone loved it…" Will smirked. "We could use with some backing vocals though…"

"What about your cousin, Marissa, and that kid, Cameron? Are they still in school?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll ring them." Brittany giggled.

Brittany flicked through her phonebook.

_Artieliscious_

_UnicornBlaine_

_Fin_

_Kurtie Bear_

_Marissa_

_Mercedes_

_Mike_

_Mom_

_Puck_

_Quinn_

_Raychel_

_Santa3_

_SweetySantana3_

_Shue (Only For Emergincies)_

_Teena_

She had so many ridiculous names in her phonebook. How had she even made it to high school? She couldn't even spell 'Tina' properly. Brittany chose Marissa's name and then clicked the flashing green phone button.

"Heya, Girl!" Brittany shrieked into the phone. After a few seconds she said. "Could you, like, um, come and meet me in glee club? You said you wanted to do audition. All the unicorns are here and ready!" Blaine and Will looked at each other. After a few moments Brittany said goodbye and hang up. She just looked at Blaine and Will.

"So…?" Blaine asked. "Marissa?"

"Oh Yeah!" Brittany replied "She's bringing Cameron and her newbie, Samuel!"

"So… we might get five people altogether?" Will smiled.

The conversation was interrupted when three; rather tall, young people entered the room. One, a female red-head, presumably Marissa, followed by two other guys. One of the guys had dreadlocks and the other was a real geek.

"Hey…" Marissa started.

"Sup?" Cameron asked.

"Yo." Samuel said with a manly flip of his hair.

"You guys must be Marissa, Samuel and Cameron. Correct?" Mr Shuester questioned.

"Yep!" Cameron confirmed.

"Do you guys know what you're doing in your audition? It's such short notice for something like this."

"It's Fine." Marissa told him.

"Right! Who's gonna go first?" called Mr Shue.

"Can me and Marissa do a duet, to audition, please?" asked Sam.

"Sure, what are you gonna sing?" asked Mr Shue.

"Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend." Marissa answered

"When you're ready…" Mr Shue said. Cameron went and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey, I'm Blaine. That's Brittany" Blaine said to Cameron while Marissa and Samuel talked to the band.

"Hey." Cameron replied.

"Are they a couple?" asked Brittany as she peered round.

"No. Not yet, at least. They both told me they have feelings for one another…" responded Cameron.

"Cute!" Brittany and Blaine said in unison. Their conversation was cut short as the band started to play.

Sam started with the first verse;

_Every Clock is ticking faster  
>Taking trips around the sun<br>Another year, another chapter  
>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<em>

Marissa continued with the second;

_Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Until the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>oh oh<br>Quit your bitching move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born_

Santana appeared at the doorway. She was dancing into the room followed by the rest of the old new directions crew. Blaine ran up to Kurt and hugged him.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kurt winked.

Samuel and Marissa sung the next verse in harmony;

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

**Everyone** sung the next two verses, the new New Directions and the oldies;

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_oh o oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh_

They let Marissa sing the next verse;

_Take a sip of the high life  
>Chase it down until you fall<br>Three hundred sixty five nights  
>Why just one if we can have them all?<em>

Both Auditionees took the next verse;

_Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>oh oh<br>Clap your hands, move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born_

Still dancing, everyone joined in for the next two verses;

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh_

Party like it's not, Party like it's not,  
>Like it's not your birthday<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>oh o oh<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
>Like it's not your birthday<br>Party like it's not. Party like it's not  
>oh o oh<p>

Instead of rapping the next verse Samuel and Marissa fell into each other. This led into a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Cameron laughed and a few of girls giggled. Once the rap part was over they quickly turned around and both started to sing the next verse, hand in hand;

_Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's not your birthday  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

The rest of the gleeks joined in, still dancing, for the last verse, with Marissa doing some extremely sexy dancing against Samuel;

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh  
>(Like it's not your birthday)<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>(Like it's not your birthday)<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>oh o oh<br>(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>(Like it's not your birthday)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>oh o oh_

"I guess you're in!" Will chuckled over the chatter of various people.

"Yes!" Marissa screamed as she rang and flung her hands around Samuels waist. She melted into the hug.

"Calm down! Take a seat, everyone!" roared Mr Shue over the crowd. "What are you all doing here?" There were not enough seats so Samuel stood behind Marissa and Finn stood behind Quinn.

"We wanted to see what the noobs were like." Puck responded.

"They're great. But there are only five of you. You need seven more people to compete in sectionals." Snapped Rachel.

"Actually…" Mr Shue answered "We still need to see Cameron's audition!" Mr Shue gestured towards Cameron and then to the front of the room.

"I'm gonna sing Blackbird." Cameron said as he was making his way towards the front of the room. Blaine looked at Kurt and slid his hand into Kurts. Kurt smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You get some, boy!" exclaimed Mercedes towards Kurt. He turned bright red.

"Its okay, they're dolphins!" Brittany whispered to Marissa and Samuel.

"Dolphins?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, dolphins are just gay sharks…" Brittany replied.

Cameron started to sing;

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings, and learn to fly.<br>All your life,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see.  
>All your life,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Everyone was left swaying as he sung the rest;

_Blackbird, fly.  
>Blackbird, fly<br>Into the light of the dark black night.  
>Blackbird, fly.<br>Blackbird, fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<br>_

"Amazing. You're in..." Will confirmed. "The Bell will go any second. I'll put this sign-up sheet up on the notice board. We'll practice 'Valerie' maybe tomorrow and Wednesday and then you can perform it in the dining hall. It was nice to see you all again."

The Bell rang and everyone said their goodbyes and filled out of class. All of the couples holding hands; Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Marissa, Tina and Mike, Finn and Quinn and Brittany and Santana.

"I guess you guys are Samrissa then?" Quinn asked the newly formed couple as they were walking down the corridors of McKinley to the exit.

"Excuse me?" queried Marissa.

"Sorry, I'm Quinn and this is Finn" she said pointing to her boyfriend. "We were in the glee club. When you're in the glee club you get a couple name… We're Fuinn, that's Chang Squared and over there is Klaine."

"Oh." Sam sighed. "I guess we are Samrissa then." The couple smiled at each other. The couples reached the exit after a few minutes.

"Why do we have to leave each other?" Marissa sighed. "We've only being dating for like ten minutes…"

"Ya Know. I do have a free house; Pucks going round Finns house and my Mom and Dad are both at work…" Samuel smiled, squeezing Marissa's hand in his.

"You live with that Noah kid?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah, unfortunately he's my brother. We don't get on well." He replied.

"I guess I could come round for a few hours. Can you drive?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah, my car is just around the corner." Sam stated. "Can't you?"

"Yeah." She pointed out. "I just can't afford a car…"

"Come on… let's go!" he exclaimed as he dragged Marissa by the hand towards his car. _My first day and I've already got a gorgeous boyfriend. Maybe transferring schools wasn't a bad idea after all… _


End file.
